


What The Heart Wants

by Nrem511



Series: Short and sweet Spideypool [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Cruel People, Deadpool adores Spider-Man, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heartache, Hurt Wade Wilson, Identity Reveal, Implied Somnophilia, Insecure Wade Wilson, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Peter is 23, Peter is selfish, Protective Peter Parker, Sassy Peter, Sexual Content, Spideypool - Freeform, Tony Is a Good Bro, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade hears voices, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Spider-Man loves Deadpool but he goes too fast for The Merc.Wade is soft-hearted and needs a gentler approach.A score of mixed messages means the path to true love is never smooth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be interesting for Peter to be popular and confident and have Wade be more soft and insecure when he's out of the suit. I like to imagine different dynamics for these two.  
Thanks for reading xoxox
> 
> If you want to say hi on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
I recently created a new account for sharing my work and other stuff so a few more followers would be amazing 💖💖💖💖

"What I'm saying is, if the unicorn had sex with the centaur would their offspring be like little baby centaurs with a horn growing out of their foreheads?" Deadpool was chattering away while messily eating a taco. "Spidey these things bother me. I need answers!"

Spider-Man just rolled his eyes, he was used to listening to hours of Deadpool prattling nonsense.

"I bet their farts are like little rainbow clouds. What do you think?"

Spidey was lost in thought. He'd been spending a lot of time in Deadpool's company lately and to his surprise he'd started to experience certain unexpected feelings towards him. He had dismissed it as a weird crush at first, but he realised it was much more than that. Sure, he could be beyond annoying and at times a bit too violent, but inside he was soft. Spidey knew he had a good heart.

"Spidey? What do you think?"

"Huh? What was the question?" Spidey snapped out of his daydream.

"You're not listening to me! Here I am analysing important scientific theories and you're not even paying attention." The Merc sulked.

"I'm sorry Pool guess I'm just a little distracted. Got a lot on my mind." Spidey realised too late that answer would open up a whole floodgate of questions.

"Ooooh whatchathinkingabout?? Or maybe it's a WHO are you thinking about? Is it Spidey? Are you IN LOVE??" Deadpool made a heart with his hands as he pretended to faint.

Spidey said nothing, grateful he still had his mask half over his face as his cheeks were burning.

But it was too late.

"Ohhhh Spidey I can see your blushes. Come on tell me who it is. Who has stolen your spider heart?" Deadpool danced round him. 

_It's you, you big idiot._

"Nobody. It's nothing, just a stupid crush." Spidey had already said too much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deadpool liked a lot of things in life, Mexican food, Italian food, Chinese food, unicorns, ice-cream, comic books, films, teasing Wolverine, looking at the stars, Pikachu, Bea Arthur and her Golden Girls, bubble baths and long snuggly cuddles with smoochy kisses, not that he'd had any of those in a long time.

But there was only one thing he really loved.

_My Spidey._

Just catching a glimpse of him in the distance had been enough to render Deadpool speechless, no mean feat considering the sheer volume of his vocal repertoire.

He had made it his mission to befriend Spider-Man and show him that they could be great together. Okay it meant he could no longer unalive anybody, but that was a small price to pay to be near to his heart's desire.

He was delighted when Spider-Man had agreed to team up, it meant he could watch his favourite person in action and he got to spend time talking to him. In fact just being on the same rooftop as Spidey made Deadpool happy.

More recently they had started eating together at the end of their patrols and while he felt nervous about his skin they had both lifted their masks in front of each other to eat their food.

Much to his relief Spidey hadn't even blinked at the scarred mess that was Wade's face. He knew he was probably just being kind not drawing any attention to it.

Deadpool could see Spidey's skin was creamy and soft and he had a few little moles on his neck and jaw. He had full lips and sometimes if Deadpool made him laugh he would bite his bottom lip. He had thought about those lips a lot.

_Just one kiss....that's all._

He had noticed Spidey had been a bit pre-occupied these last few patrols and so to discover that he was crushing on someone made Deadpool's heart plummet.

_Well, let's be honest he was never going to fall for me._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chances are he's probably got a bigger crush on you! I've seen how he follows you around like a little puppy. Others have noticed it too and don't forget he was the one who first approached you to team up. I mean the reality of that decision will forever haunt my rational brain, but it's your choice." Tony picked at his tofu salad, wishing it was a large cheeseburger, but he'd let Peter choose today's lunch options.

Peter had confided in Tony that he had crush on someone and much to his embarrassment the Iron Avenger had guessed immediately it was Deadpool.

_Damn my stupid blushing face._

"Yeah I know he admires Spider-Man but I really don't think it's more than that. If anything he wishes he could be more like Spidey, get inside him as it were." Peter instantly regretted that choice of words.

"Oh I know for sure he would LOVE to get inside him!" Tony laughed too loudly and Peter died on the spot.

"Look kid, it'll be a harmless crush. You're probably just a little charmed by him. I'm sure he seems exciting and dangerous, but the reality is that he is completely unhinged. I would consider your next move if god forbid you have one very carefully." Tony furrowed his eyebrows imagining the fall-out if things went wrong.

"It's more than that. I've had crushes before and they've passed after a week or so. Hey I even had a little crush on you when we first met." Peter joked.

Tony's eyebrows shot up.

_Well I missed that boat completely._

"Just out of interest who else have you had crushes on?"

Peter smiled "Oh a few, erm...Thor."

Tony nodded in agreement "Well that's understandable....we've all had a crush on him. What about Steve?"

"No I never had a crush on Steve, I think I was too intimidated by the fact that he was Captain America."

Tony was relieved, he had designs on Steve himself.

"Nightcrawler....he's so soft and pretty."

"He's covered in blue fur and has a tail!" Tony gasped

"Yeah and Captain Marvel, Falcon, the girl who works at the ice-cream parlour at Coney Island, my friend Harry, Dr Strange, Shang-Chi and oh that nice blue lady I met recently what's her name?"

"Nebula?" Tony rolled his eyes at this pretty diverse list of crushes. He was beginning to think Peter was just a walking bundle of hormones. In that respect he would be a perfect match for Deadpool, only it occurred to him that nobody would be safe from their affections.

"So yeah there have been a few, but none felt like this. I Don't really know what to do. I don't want to tell him and then scare him off, but if what you say is true then I think I just need to go for it! No point wasting time."

"You need to know that if you do tell him he will never leave your side. I can see it. Listen to me. Just don't act impulsively because he's an untameable force of nature and you would be in for a bumpy ride, in more ways than one." Tony gave him a knowing look.

Peter's face turned deep crimson at the words 'Bumpy ride.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unlike Peter Wade had nobody to confide in except the voices in his head and they were not known for giving him the best advice when it came to life choices.

_I wish I could show Spidey how much he means to me._

_Why? You don't need him, you have us._

_No you are not real, he is._

_He likes someone else, not you!_

_Oh really? You think I don't know that? Thanks for the reminder._

_I bet it's Mr 'I'm so fucking special' Tony Stark, he seems to be very friendly with him._

_Oooooh yessss old Iron Balls he won't waste any time catching that little spider!_

_Stop it! It's not him.....I hope._

His mind was in full obsession mode and he would have no peace until he discovered who Spidey's crush was. He thought maybe he could send Deadpool to 'encourage' them to keep their distance. He definitely needed to start turning on the Deadpool charm with Webs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Spidey you look different, have you been working out? You look more toned that usual." Deadpool curled himself around Spider-Man as they took a breather.

Spidey observed Deadpool's closeness with interest.

"OH and Webs where have you been hiding that ass? How have I never noticed just how curvy it is! Damn that should come with a health warning....danger may cause palpitations!" He laughed at his own joke.

Peter could feel the blood racing to his face and ....well...other parts of his body.

"What is going on with you?"

He turned his face away from Deadpool's menacing stare. Spidey had no idea why he was suddenly talking to him like that but he liked it.

"You know in many ways we are more like lovers than friends, I mean we spend every night together and we have dinner under the stars. I always got your back you always got mine. All that's missing is...."

Spidey raised his eyebrows. He wasn't sure if it was a joke. Deadpool was a terrible flirt, he'd seen it so often, just not with him though, maybe he was bored. Or maybe it was because he thought Spidey had a crush on someone else. A little light came on in his mind.

"Pool you know I like someone, well I'm thinking of asking them out. I'm pretty sure they will say yes." Spidey glanced sideways at Deadpool who became subdued.

"Oh that's nice Spidey, I really hope they make you happy. You deserve to be happy, you're the best. I hope they realise what a great guy you are." Deadpool sat down on the roof and crossed his legs.

_Whoever they are I hate them._

Spidey sat beside him, sensing his disappointment, maybe Tony was right, maybe he really did have feelings for him.

"Hey what's the matter Pool? You're way too quiet."

"Ah Spidey I just get a bit lonely sometimes and seeing you every night makes that feeling go away. If you hook up with that person I suppose I won't see you as much and that makes me feel sad. I would miss you."

Deadpool briefly put his head on Spidey's shoulder. "Sorry, I just wanted you to know."

Spidey's heart did a little leap in his chest. "I wouldn't stop seeing you Pool, I like going on patrol with you, it's part of my life, you are part of my life."

"Yeah but if you got serious with whoever, they wouldn't want you spending so much time with me, especially not in the middle of the night. They would want you to snuggle up and have lots of kisses and naked times together." Deadpool gave him a half grin.

_I would love to have snuggles and naked times with you Pool._

"Well yes and most likely I would be doing all that with them, but it doesn't have to be in the middle of the night, in fact their work schedule is just as crazy as mine."

Deadpool felt a glimmer of hope, he could probably live with Spidey seeing someone else if it meant he still got to spend lots of time with him too.

_Who are you kidding you immortal idiot? It would drive you insane._

_Not if I knew he was happy._

_It's the best I can hope for._

"Spidey as long as we can still do patrols and this person treats you right I will always be here. But the minute you don't want that anymore please just be honest and tell me, don't just drop me ok. And for the record if this person does anything to hurt you I will personally hunt them down and take away all their happy thoughts." Deadpool slammed his fist on the ground.

"Thank you Pool. That's really kind." Spidey put his hand on Deadpool's arm.

Wade felt tears forming behind his mask.

_Why did he have to be so goddamned nice?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter didn't want to waste any more time. It was now obvious to him that Deadpool had clear feelings for him and he wanted to show him he felt the same, if not more. He decided he would take control of the situation.

He spied The Merc on the roof and webbed himself across, purposely misguiding his landing so he crashed into him and they landed on top of each other.

"Oops! Sorry Pool I must have been daydreaming. Thanks for catching me." Spidey was in no hurry to get up as he lay on top of The Merc.

Deadpool was quite literally floored and having Spidey's body sprawled over his made him instantly aroused, something that did not go unnoticed by Peter.

"Pool...is that your gun?" Peter knew damned well it wasn't, but he was just playing along.

"Erm Spidey ....oh god..erm no. Sorry but you caught me by surprise and feeling our suits rubbing together and your warm body and friction....and....well you know." Deadpool stammered, but he made no attempt to move Spidey away.

Suddenly Spidey lifted his mask up and leant down to his ear "Hey Pool what do you say we have a little more friction back at my place?"

He felt Deadpool's body stiffen...in every way.

"Wha...? What did you say?" He stared up at Spidey sitting on top of him. Instinctively he'd moved his hands to his thighs, they felt firm and strong. Wade wasn't sure how this was happening but he liked it very much.

Spidey jumped up and grabbed Deadpool's suit, lifting him up off the ground with one hand. "You heard me." and with that he pinned him to his side and webbed them both in the direction of his home.

As soon as they entered Peter's apartment he pushed Deadpool onto a chair and sat on his lap, nuzzling his neck. He lifted their masks half way up and leant in to kiss him. Deadpool stopped him

"Spidey are you sure this is what you want? I thought you liked someone and you were going to ask them out?"

"Firstly you can call me Peter as that is my real name and secondly I thought I'd skip the asking out part and go straight to the snuggling part."

"Okay Peter, hi I'm Wade. I'm not complaining but won't they.....oh...wait ...so you're saying this person you like is actually me?" Wade caught his breath at the realisation of his own words.

Peter tore his own mask completely off revealing a mess of dark brown hair and a pair of dreamy brown doe eyes that gave Wade chills all over his body. Peter smiled at him biting the inside of his lip.

Wade felt light beams shoot through his heart.

_I think I can hear angels singing _

"Wade I think you should take your mask off." Peter ran his fingers lightly up The Merc's jaw trying to edge the fabric up. Wade caught his wrist stopping him.

"I don't know if you want to see what's under there. I don't want to spoil this pretty unbelievable moment. I think when you see the real me you will wish you hadn't skipped the asking out part. At least then you would have had a get out clause." Wade looked down, he knew what was coming next. The inevitable rejection.

"Wade I know about your skin. I know Deadpool was part of an experiment and it messed him up pretty bad. I don't want you to think that is going to put me off. I promise it will be fine." Peter started lifting Wade's mask and he let him.

Wade couldn't look at Peter. He couldn't bear to see any kind of revulsion in his eyes. He hated that this was how things were. His skin was the stuff of nightmares. Any minute now Peter would take his own beautiful face away and show him the door.

But instead Peter shifted so he was now sitting facing Wade, straddling his legs.

Peter stayed silent as he looked at Wade's face. He was fascinated by the patterns the scars made on his skin. He had no hair whatsoever and while his skin was clearly uneven it also looked kind of soft, inviting. Peter wanted to touch him.

"Wade look at me." Peter stroked his cheek, it felt so soft.

Wade looked up into Peter's eyes and what he saw was not a look of rejection, no it was a look of delight.

"You are so handsome Wade, your eyes are shiny and your features are strong, you have a nice mouth and I think your skin is so fascinating. I could look at your face for hours, hell.. days, months, even years. I would really like to kiss you now."

Wade had tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe someone as pretty as Peter was being so nice to him. He had felt so touch-starved for so long he had almost resigned himself to the idea that nobody would ever want him romantically. Sure, if he really wanted sex he could pay someone for the pleasure, but even they couldn't hide their disgust at his appearance. No, he had long ago learnt to accept that people could be very hurtful. Being Deadpool took the edge off, he could hide behind the mask.

"Peter if you are very sure then yes I would love to be kissed by you."

Wade kept his eyes wide open as Peter leant in and placed his soft full lips on Wade's scarred mouth. He wanted to enjoy every single second of this momentous occasion.

The kiss was warm and lingering. Peter ran the tip of his tongue all along the outline of Wade's blemished lips. Despite being so scarred Wade's skin felt soft because it was constantly renewing itself trying to restore the ongoing damage. It meant that some days he had a constant itching pain to contend with.

Feeling Peter's gentle kisses made him forget any discomfort.

Peter placed tiny tender kisses all round his face, on his nose, his chin, his eyelids. He even kissed both his ears and Wade had felt a ripple in his belly when Peter sighed into one of his ears. He had craved human contact for so long and when he met Spidey he felt an instant attraction that was more than just a crush.

Spidey was so physical and he was tactile with Deadpool, touching his arm and grabbing him against his lean body when he webbed them through the air. Wade hadn't been that close to someone for so long. He also teased him a bit, fighting him in a playful way and Wade usually had no idea how to respond, because what he really wanted to do was hug him.

"Wade you can touch me if you want to." Peter lifted The Merc's hands and placed them on his hips, they were big steady hands. Peter loved the way they felt on his lithe hips. Wade gently kneaded into the supple flesh.

Wade hadn't spoken since Peter kissed him. He felt unable to utter a sound. All he could do was gaze at this beautiful human who was tracing his skin with his fingertips and placing little kisses on all the scars. Wade found it pretty overwhelming.

Peter was completely lost in the moment. He wanted to kiss Wade's face forever.

Wade gathered up all his courage and finally spoke. "Peter could I please lie beside you and just hold you? I am attracted to you and I'm really turned on, but what I really need right in this moment is closeness of a different kind. I just want to lie next to you skin to skin please."

_Please don't think I'm rejecting you._

Peter stood up, took Wade's hand and led him into the bedroom. He helped Wade undress and slipped out of his own suit, leaving them both in their underwear. Peter's eyes lit up with adoration at the sight of Wade's body and all that beautiful textured skin. He was like a living breathing art work.

Peter was even more desirable with no clothes on. His smooth skin and athletic physique were in such contrast to Wade's own appearance. The Merc breathed deeply and looked away. He felt too self-conscious. How could Peter want him? He didn't understand it. He wished he could put his mask back on. Deadpool would know what to say.

Wade's need to just lie beside Peter stemmed from his fear that Peter might not be serious about him, that maybe he saw him as some kind of fetish. Peter's reaction to Wade's skin had thrown him, but then he remembered about a year before he met Spidey he'd met a young guy who had also seemed mesmerised by his scars.

He had given Wade the idea that he really liked him but all the while he kept wanting to take photos of them during sex. Wade discovered he had been posting them on fetish websites. He had reduced Wade to an object for his own and his follower's gratification, charging a subscription fee for the pleasure. When Wade had confronted him he had laughed and told The Merc he should be grateful because that would be the best he could ever hope for.

Wade had introduced Deadpool to that guy one evening and he was never seen again, his friends still think he did a moonlight flit to Vegas.

Peter lay down on the bed and guided Wade to lie beside him. He put his arms round The Merc and placed his head on his broad chest, listening to his heartbeat. He couldn't help feeling aroused at this beautiful man, but he sensed that Wade needed a gentler approach. For all his violent and extrovert behaviour when he was Deadpool there seemed to be a softer sweeter person underneath. Peter could see that Wade was extremely self conscious and he needed to be patient with him. Right now he needed calm, comfort and reassurance. He pulled the bed covers over them both and snuggled into Wade's large frame.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_You need to go._

_When he wakes up he's going to want to fuck you and leave you._

_He's not serious about you._

_You're a novelty._

_Remember he told you he thought Nightcrawler was hot?_

_He's got a mutant fetish!_

"I'm not a mutant." Wade whispered to the voices.

But they were right. He should go. Things were only going to get awkward because despite feeling attracted to Spider-Man as Deadpool he couldn't hide behind his mask here with Peter. He felt too exposed. He didn't want to make Peter feel rejected, but he also couldn't stay.

Wade looked at Peter lying beside him, he had been so sweet and loving and beyond patient with him, but it was pointless because Wade knew it was all just a dream. In reality it wouldn't work. Nobody would approve, all the Avengers thought he was weird and dangerous. Well the exception might be Hawkeye, he always seemed to get on with Clint, but even he would probably raise his eyebrows if Peter announced they were together. No it would be a disaster. He had been doing just fine on his own. He didn't want things to change.

_Sure Wade you keep telling yourself that._

_You love him._

_You're a coward._

_he definitely won't like you if you leave._

_Go Wade go now._

_Get out._

"Ugh stop confusing me!" Wade shook his head.

"Who are you talking to?" Peter's voice whispered beside him.

Wade froze.

"Nothing...ehm ....I mean nobody. I must have been dreaming. Eh Peter I should probably get going, I mean this is your place and I don't want to intrude. I'm sure you have stuff to do in the morning." Wade was far too nervous.

"Wade you are shaking. What's going on? I want you to stay, you are not intruding, you are welcome here. I brought you here because I wanted to spend time with you." Peter slipped his hand in Wade's. "You have to stay."

"Peter I can't give you what you want." Wade was getting upset, tears were spilling down his face. "I'm not what society sees as a good choice. People won't accept us together."

Peter frowned "Wade I don't care what other people think. I like you and in my heart I know what I really want and that is to spend time with you as ourselves. Wade the only way I can explain it is by telling you that my heart wants you!"

The Merc smiled slightly, he sort of liked that explanation, it seemed honest. He believed Peter was being sincere. He wiped away the tears and lay back down.

Peter wiped Wade's face with his hand and then he kissed him softly on his cheek.

"This isn't just a stupid crush Wade, I have liked you for a while now. The feelings just crept up on me. I feel comfortable around you, like we fit together somehow. I know you feel that too." Peter was trying to make Wade understand.

"It's hard for me Peter. I don't really trust anybody, and I don't want to just be a novelty. I saw how you looked at my scars and in the past somebody used my appearance for their own gains and it hurt. I'm not a fantasy." Wade didn't look at Peter in case he had annoyed him.

"Wade you idiot, I looked at your scars because they make you look beautiful. I am attracted to the you inside, think about it, until last night I'd never even seen your scars properly. I was amazed at how intricate they look on your body. You are very handsome and the scars enhance that. It's not some fucked up fetish Wade and if I ever met the insensitive asshole who did that to you I would kick them into the middle of next week."

_Hm he'd have to dig up the body first._

Peter climbed up on to Wade's chest. He wanted to feel as close as possible to him.

Wade was beginning to relax. He just hoped the voices would be kind.

When Peter shifted on top of him, Wade could feel he was aroused, but he just wanted to lie there. The feeling of Peter's hard on through his boxers felt nice against his own member, comforting somehow. Peter was right they did fit.

I just hope he understands I need to take things slow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of hours later Wade woke up to a strange warm sensation between his legs. Peter was no longer on his chest. He lifted the sheet and to his surprise Peter was giving him a blow job. He lay back and let the warm sensation flow over him. He knew their sleeping position had probably turned Peter on, but this was new for Wade. He felt slightly weird that Peter had not asked if this was okay.

"Ahhh" He suddenly felt a rush of arousal and a tight feeling in his belly. He reached down and grabbed hold of Peter's head encouraging him to keep going. He could feel his orgasm rising fast, the warmth of Peter's mouth driving him wild. Then he felt himself come, a sweet release running through his body like electricity. Peter still had him in his mouth, allowing him to regain a feeling of calm.  
Peter eventually let him go and moved back up the bed. Wade turned over onto his side and felt a little odd. His orgasm had been sensual and he had felt good, but he also felt like he'd been forced to do something he'd not agreed to. He really didn't want it to be an issue but he felt slightly violated.

"Wade? Did you enjoy that? You are so special and I wanted to make you feel good my darling." Peter snuggled into Wade's back wrapping his arms round him.

Wade turned over and looked at Peter's face, he looked relaxed and happy, his eyes were shiny and alert.

"Peter I feel a little weird. Why didn't you wait until I woke up before you touched me? Did you think I would say 'no'? Is it because I told you I just wanted to lie beside you and have closeness? It just feels kind of wrong, sorry."

Peter's face dropped. Had he misread the situation? He felt sure Wade would be happy to be woken up in such a way.

"Wade I don't know what to say. When I woke up we were full on grinding into each other and I was still pretty sleepy and I just went along with what I felt and you are so irresistable Wade I let my impulses take over. It was so amazing. Did it not make you feel good?" Peter stroked Wade's cheek.

"Hey, look, it's ok. I understand I really do. I just felt a bit weird. I have baggage Peter just like everybody else and having experienced selfish people just taking what they want from me without considering my feelings I will always stick up for myself. I know you just wanted to make me feel good and you did. But you know maybe in future just make sure we're both on the same page ok?" Wade smiled, but he was unsure about how he really felt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that first night Peter went online and changed his status to 'In A Relationship' and promptly posted a selfie of the two of them. Wade didn't really know if he liked that idea, especially after what the other guy had done, but Peter was different to him. Peter loved him for him.

The news that Peter and Wade were dating spread quickly on Peter's profile and of course every damned idiot had an opinion. What was more upsetting was that they were blatantly mean opinions.

"Oh my god he's dating HIM?"

"Why would he choose someone like that?"

"What does a guy as good looking as Peter is see in a freak like him?"

"He could do so much better."

"He could have anybody he wanted."

"He must have something wrong with him, like sexually."

"I give it a month, no scrap that....3 weeks!"

"He's clearly on the rebound."

"Do you think he puts a bag over his head when they're fucking?"

"Is the guy with the melted face paying him?"

"Either this guy has a huge dick or pretty boy is just a sicko."

"Why would you even go there...ewww."

"Somebody needs to remind Peter how beautiful he is."

"I bet I could turn his head no problem."

Peter proudly held Wade's hand everywhere they went and he never let the cruel things people said about them affect him. In fact they made him more defiant.

"People are scumbags Wade, they are just jealous they don't have what we have."

Wade was struggling. He hated the comments and all he really wanted to do was put on his suit and slice all these assholes in half, but he had promised Peter he would be strong and face the backlash.

As long as Peter was by his side he could try and find the courage to face them as himself. He needed to stop hiding behind Deadpool.

"Wade you know they are full of shit right?" Peter was forever trying to reassure his lover, but he was feeling a bit impatient. He knew Wade was having a hard time and it was having an effect on their love life because he was becoming less and less responsive to Peter's touch.

He wasn't going to let a bunch of trolls ruin his relationship. Wade needed to toughen up, be more Deadpool! He knew if it was up to Wade he would keep the mask on forever.

"I don't know Peter, what if they're right? I mean let's face it you could do so much better than me. We're like beauty and the goddamned beast!" Wade looked sad, he felt like such a disappointment.  
Peter felt so angry inside, he hated all these idiots, how dare they judge him and the man he loved, did they not understand that sometimes the heart just wants what it wants? He didn't need to be with anybody else, Wade was his and it was time he made that clear to the world!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade felt a little unnerved by Peter's energy. Things had moved very quickly. One minute he was admiring the web shooter from afar and the next Peter had quite literally jumped on top of him. It was almost like he had claimed Deadpool for his own.

_You are weak Wade._

_You let him do what he likes._

_Don't you get to make any choices?_

_What do you want Wade?_

_You think if you tell him no he will leave you._

_Remember that first blow job? He knew you were asleep._

_How many times has it happened since?_

"Stop it!"

But Wade knew the voices were telling the truth.

It wasn't just the blowjobs while Wade was sleeping, it was Peter's whole demeanor. It was like he had decided his heart wanted Wade and that was that. At no point did Peter actually ask Wade what he would like. Yes, it was true he wanted to be with Peter, he felt very strongly about him, but he was also a romantic soul and he felt things had just moved very fast.

_ We didn't even go on a date._

Now it felt like Peter was in charge and he thought the whole world should just accept them and move on, but that was not how it worked.

Wade didn't have many friends, but Deadpool had lots of admirers and followers and he played that part for them all. If he had put a selfie of him and Spidey on his profile and said they were dating everybody would have cheered and tagged him in their #Spideypool posts. There would have been lots of nice comments.

Yet if he took the mask off nobody would want to know him. He was a monster.

He felt more and more like he wanted to disappear. He knew Peter loved him, but he felt more like his possession than his equal and if things didn't change then Wade would have to go away for a while. It was the only way he could deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2

The following evening a disaster was unfolding at Coney Island. The weather had just turned and a storm had rolled in sending streaks of lightening through the dark sky. Suddenly a lightening bolt had struck the tallest rollercoaster and the heat had bent the metal structure, sending some of the beams plummeting to the ground.

The rollercoaster creaked and swayed as more of the structure started to give way. The people stuck at the top of the ride were screaming and yelling. A crowd had assembled taking photos and videos and yelling for the trapped people to hold on.

Spider-Man swung in with Deadpool locked at his side and webbed onto the adjacent structure. He knew there wasn't much time to secure the ride and get the people to safety. He left Deadpool to climb up the other side towards the carriages at the back.

Deadpool was fixing zipwires as he climbed up to help him carry the people to the ground. He stealthily entered the carriages and tried to reassure everybody.

"Okay don't panic, we're here to help get you out. I need you to listen carefully and we can move fast."

While Deadpool was helping get the people to safety Spidey swung round the unstable structure flinging webs all around it, knitting a barrier to prevent the metal from collapsing further. Then he grabbed hold of the young couple trapped in the highest carriage and swooped down to the ground with them. They were crying and thanking him, but he had no time to spare as his webs would only hold for so long and he could hear the metal creaking dangerously.

He glanced over at Deadpool and saw him sliding down a zipwire holding a kid in his arms, he felt a warm glow seeing his man in action.

_So handsome!_

_If only he could see what I see when I look at him._

Spidey just managed to free a father and his son when part of the metal rail gave way and their carriage went crashing to the ground. He could see there were still two carriages left and four people were still in danger. They were screaming for help. Peter could see Deadpool had climbed on to one of the carriages and was helping the two people but he lost his footing and just managed to grab hold of the rail swinging from it below.

Spidey launched himself up to the top and with a smooth somersault he grabbed the back of Deadpool's suit and lifted him back on to the carriage. Together they managed to rescue the last of the stranded people.

Just as they reached the ground another part of the rollercoaster collapsed and the two carriages fell below, smashing into the barriers round the ride. The crowd screamed and then they cheered because The two masked men had saved everybody and were being hailed as heroes.

The fire brigade, police and ambulances arrived to tend to the rescued people and Television crews and more people had gathered behind the police cordon and were cheering and chanting for the two men to speak.  
Deadpool jumped up on top of the roof of a ticket booth and was taking bows to the crowd.

"Ah my adoring fans thank you, thank you, it really was nothing."

He beckoned Spider-Man to join him and held his hand up to the crowd.

"I give you your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man, give him a cheer people, this guy is your real Hero!" Wade stepped back to let Spidey have the limelight.

"Thanks everybody but it's really our pleasure, I'm just glad everybody is safe."

More cheering and chanting of "Hero" Spidey stepped forward and gestured for the crowd to be quiet.

Wade watched him curiously.

"You are calling us Heroes and that's very flattering, but underneath these suits we are just people like you. We have regular lives too, we just happen to be blessed with powers that enable us to help others and we do every single day. It feels strange to hear that word "Hero" because it has a certain respect and lately we've not been getting much respect in our every day lives."

Wade could feel his anxiety rising.

_What is he doing?_

"Deadpool here is a great guy isn't he? He's selfless and brave and would risk his own life to get any of you to safety."

Cheers from the crowd, chants of "Deadpool, Deadpool!"

Deadpool waved to the crowd and did a little pirouette. He felt Spidey clutch his arm and pull him towards him.

_Okay Mr Grabby what the hell?_

"Deadpool is my best friend, in fact no he's more than that. He is my soulmate, my heartmate, he's everything to me." Peter's voice was loud and emotional.  
A hush went through the crowd.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across the city at Stark Tower, Tony and a few of the other Avengers were watching the footage live on tv, their mouths open and eyes fixed on Peter's speech.  
Tony had a bad feeling about what Peter was going to say or do. He had seen all the horrible online comments about Wade and he knew Peter was seething about it.

_Oh boy here we go._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter was still holding on to Deadpool's arm, his grip too strong for him to wiggle free.

"You call my brave partner a hero when he wears his suit and risks his life, yet when he gets home and removes his suit he is just a man. And what respect does he get as that man? None! No he gets cruelty and abuse from anonymous spineless assholes who think they have the right to judge him based on his appearance."

Wade was panicking.

_Oh shit! Please don't say anymore._

The crowd was staring with bated breath, phones and cameras recording the gripping spectacle.

"Well people I'm here to tell you that I think he is beautiful and he deserves just as much appreciation as a man as he gets as Deadpool. I love him with all my heart!"

And with that statement Spidey ripped off both their masks and bent Wade over in a passionate kiss.

The crowd gasped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over at Stark Tower Tony spat his drink all over the sofa and the other Avengers whooped and laughed at the unfolding drama on screen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter lifted Wade back up again and grinned at him.

"That should shut them up!"

Wade had tears in his eyes and panic all over his face. He snatched his mask from Peter and pulling it over his head he jumped down and ran away across the boardwalk.

Peter stood in shock.

Suddenly the crowd erupted into applause and praise for Peter's actions and he smiled awkwardly at the sea of faces before him. He put his mask back on and webbed himself up over the low buildings in the same direction as Wade. 

_Shit shit shit what have I done?_

Realisation had hit Peter how selfish he had been in revealing Wade's identity to a crowd of strangers. What he had intended to be a big romantic gesture had turned into a total disaster. He had to find him before he did something drastic.

Wade had kept running until to the end of the boardwalk and on to the beach, he felt more secure in the dark shadows. He slumped down in the sand and just stared ahead at the lights out on the water.

_Why did he do it?_

_Well we hate to say we told you so, but he is totally selfish!_

_He was trying to prove a point._

_He meant well._

_No Wade he was trying to gain sympathy for himself. _

_He got the abuse too remember._

_He wanted to be the big man showing off how 'caring' he is defending his lover._

_Run away Wade, leave him, you have us, we will protect you._

"Wade? Is that you?" Peter's voice broke The Merc's thoughts.

Peter scrambled across the sand and kneeled down beside Wade.

"I'm so sorry Wade I should never have put you in that position. I don't know what I was thinking exposing both of us like that. I just wanted to show everybody how much I love you and how we don't only deserve respect when we're suited up."

"Peter all I hear is you telling me what you wanted, did you even take a moment to consider what I wanted or needed? Do you ever? Or is it all about your needs and what your heart wants, because truthfully I'm not feeling much love right now. My heart feels cold. I feel like an accessory to your life, something to have on your arm, something to get into online arguments about. And then to top it off you totally invade my privacy by showing the world Deadpool's true identity! What the fuck Peter. Not cool!"

Wade had tears in his eyes and he felt a raw anger building up inside him. He felt like plunging his knife straight through his heart and making all the noise in his tired brain stop for a while. He needed peace.

"Wade I am so so sorry I really am. Please forgive me. I love you so much and I just got carried away. I let my impulsive side take over." Peter tried to hold Wade's hand but he pulled away.

"Oh impulsive eh? Like when you take advantage of me when I sleep? Oh your impulses made you suck my cock when I couldn't say no? And what about how you decided we would be together and just flattened me on the roof and webbed me back to your apartment? And how about when you posted a selfie of us on your profile? Yeah that was really nice for me having all those morons making me feel like shit! At what point did you make these decisions? I don't remember ever being consulted." Wade kicked the sand.

"And no I didn't resist, because being a pathetic loser I was flattered that someone as attractive as you would even give me the time of day. I had admired Spider-Man for so long I couldn't believe how lucky I felt. He was my hero! Well, they do say 'never meet your heroes' and I sure as hell wish I never met you!" And with that Wade lifted himself up and walked off.

"Wade please." Peter ran after him catching his arm.

"Get away from me!" Wade shouted and lashed out at Peter knocking him to the ground.

Peter sat there devastated at Wade's cutting words. It was all true, he had done all those things, but it was all a misunderstanding. Peter had been selfish that was undeniable but he did all those things out of love for Wade.

Ever since he realised he was falling in love with The Merc he had coveted him. He thought about him every minute of every day and when he realised Deadpool was attracted to him he went overboard and stormed in, taking charge of the situation and confirming his love and devotion to the man he so desired.

The comments about his sexual behaviour had cut the deepest. Each time he tried to get closer to Wade and initiated sex he had pulled back but then he still wanted to sleep next to Peter with their bodies wrapped round each other. Then every time Peter woke up Wade would be grinding into him and touching him all the while moaning for more. Peter thought it was just Wade's way of being intimate. He had responded by giving him oral pleasure and judging by the reaction that got he thought he had enjoyed it. They had been very close and loving afterwards.

Yes he posted the photo online, but he was excited about finally being with his man. He wanted the whole world to know he was in love with this sweet, kind and funny guy. He had felt so lucky.  
When people had been so mean to Wade Peter had wanted to hurt them all. Those thoughts scared him. He wasn't inclined to violence unless in self defense or if some dangerous criminal needed taking down. But even then he would opt to web them instead.

He had been thoughtless. He really hadn't considered Wade's feelings or needs. He had just taken what he wanted without realising how that would make Wade feel. Peter felt like a total douchebag.

_I wouldn't blame him if he never speaks to me ever again._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later Peter was sat chewing the inside of his cheek on the terrace at Stark Tower. He had attended a meeting with all the Avengers and after enduring all the sniggering and eye-rolling things had finally calmed down. Now he was just sitting wondering how he could get Wade to talk to him.

"So Peter you really fucked that one up good and proper!" Tony came and sat beside him.

"Yeah I really didn't see that coming. I thought it would be Deadpool who did something stupid, but turns out he's the one who got the rug pulled out from under his feet. Jesus Peter that was some stunt you pulled. I'm not surprised he won't talk to you." Tony sighed deeply.

"Have you tried his other place? The Deadpool Cave as I call it."

Peter didn't know anything about this other place.

"Look kid here's the address but please don't tell him you heard it from me ok, he's really touchy about people knowing about it. It's like his secure bolt hole when he needs to hide. I'm only giving it to you because I know he loves you as much as you love him, but he won't come out of hiding unless you physically drag him out."

Peter hugged Tony and as he ran towards the edge of the terrace ready to web away he heard his voice call behind him.

"Go get him Peter! Good luck!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade was in his 'cave' hiding under a big cosy duvet and a mass of pillows. He had holed himself up needing comfort and peace from everything and everybody. He had thrown his phone in a drawer and the only tv he had watched had been his beloved Golden Girls and a couple of sad movies about broken hearted lovers and their betrayal.

He was wallowing in misery.

He was surrounded by take out containers and wrappers having stuffed himself full of noodles and chimichangas to make the empty feeling in his core subside. It had only given him a short relief and stomach ache. Now he lay in silence sighing into the pillows.

He had tried to fight it but the truth was he missed Peter. His heart was broken and the only way it could heal was if he could somehow be reconnected with his Peter.

_My Spidey._

Wade rolled himself up tighter in the duvet, trying to feel comfort on his body. He hoped he would just fall asleep from the warm secure feeling.

He heard a noise and he froze.

He lifted his head out of the duvet and was confronted with Spidey sitting in a chair across from the bed.

"How did you find me? And how did you get inside?" Wade's voice was hoarse.

"I asked around and finally this address came up, so I figured it was worth a shot to see if you were here."

Wade knew who had given him the address.

_Stark. Goddammit Iron Butt!_

"I've been messaging you for days but you didn't respond. I was worried about you Wade. I missed you......I love you." Peter pulled his mask off and looked at Wade with red tear stained eyes.

"I missed you too. Everything felt wrong without you. My heart missed you, my heart wanted you. I just felt so confused." Wade hid his face.

Peter moved over to the bed and sat beside Wade.

"Everything you said to me was true, except it wasn't how it was ever intended. I just got so caught up in my feelings for you and my excitement at us being together that I went charging in and forgot to take a step back and let you catch up."

Wade opened the duvet and pulled Peter under it.

Peter saw that he was completely nude, it gave him a tingly feeling in his belly.

"I love you Peter Parker. I know your heart is in the right place and I don't want to miss you any more. While I've been holed up here I wrote a list of some of the things I want and need from you, from us being together. I figured if this is going to work we need to be equals."

Peter had put his arms round Wade and was all squashed against his body. He felt safe and secure in his naked warmth.

"So tell me about this list, what's the first thing on it?" Peter was very curious.

"Well, I would really to go on a date with you Peter-Pie. We could be all romantic and hold hands while we look into each other's eyes." Wade sounded all wistful.

"Ah my darling you have such a sweet soft heart, I love it. We could have a picnic and sit by the water. Anything you want as long as it makes you feel happy."

"I would like you to please remove the photo with all those comments, just delete it. Our relationship is nobody's business but ours. I'm not saying you can never post another photo of us, but maybe change your privacy settings first."

"I already took it down baby. I felt bad for not running it past you before I posted it."

Wade felt very happy at Peter's response.

"Wade, would you mind if I took my suit off? I'm a bit too warm under this duvet and you give off so much heat." Peter freed himself and got up off the bed.

Wade watched him as he stripped off the suit. He loved Peter's body and wanted nothing more than to be intimate with him. He felt himself stir at the thought of making love to him.  
Wade pulled Peter back into the bed and rolled on top of him.

"That brings me to the next thing on the list....." Wade's eyes shone as he rolled his hips into Peter and kissed his neck. "You smell amazing little Spider."

Peter let out a soft moan as he felt Wade's heavy frame pushing him into the bed. He could feel he was aroused and he wanted him, but what he desired most of all was for Wade to take the lead.

"I am going to devour you Sweet Cheeks, I've held back long enough." Wade pinned Peter's arms above his head as he grinded down on him, spreading his lover's legs beneath him.

Peter completely surrendered to Wade's force as he leant in and kissed him, their tongues curling round and giving Peter the best goosebumps he'd ever felt.

Wade reached down and pulled Peter's boxers off and proceeded to kiss him all round his abdomen and hips. Then to Peter's intense delight he felt him place gentle kisses all over his aroused member and Peter lost his mind. He tried to grind upwards, but Wade pinned his hips down and then he took him in his mouth slowly and tenderly.

Wade made sure he moved with a sure rhythm, making Peter whimper and clutch at the pillow. As he pleasured him with his mouth he was kneading into Peter's thighs, strong hands digging into the muscly flesh.

"Mmm please..." Peter moaned loudly as he felt himself come. Wade's mouth gripped him firmly. He had never felt so good.

The Merc crawled back up over Peter's body, kissing his neck and pushing his knees up to his chest. Peter could feel Wade hard against him and he felt his heart pounding as he growled in a low deep voice.

Wade reached across to the cabinet next to the bed and found some lube in the drawer that he uncapped and coated his arousal with. He leant into Peter's chest kissing him all over and softly biting his nipples, Peter whimpered beneath him.

"Feeling good Baby Boy?" Wade's voice vibrated in Peter's ear. He didn't wait for him to answer as he lifted Peter's hips up and entered him slowly, taking care to feel every inch as he moved inside him.  
Peter felt so incredible, all he needed was right there. The way Wade was making him feel couldn't compare to anything he had ever felt before. He was so in love with this man who was making his body respond in the best possible way.

"I love you." Wade whispered almost breathless from his exertion. He was thrusting into Peter with slow strides and every movement brought him closer to a climax. The sight of Peter writhing beneath him, his breath jolting every time Wade slid further inside, was driving The Merc wild.

Peter had tears streaming down his face as he clutched the pillows. He could feel Wade moving faster and deeper into him and he knew his release would be near. Peter opened his eyes to look at him and he could see he was completely lost in the sensation of their bodies.

Wade felt his orgasm hit right in the middle of his groin and he cried out as he finally felt the sweet release. He lowered himself on to his elbows and breathed in Peter's scent, sweet and salty, his favourite combination. Wade could hear Peter's heart beating in his chest. He lay his head across it and listened.

Peter held Wade tightly, he wanted to stay connected to him forever.

"I love you too sweetheart." Peter lifted Wade's face up to his and kissed him tenderly. They were both glowing and Wade's body was like a furnace, the heat making them sleepy.

"Peter I can feel your heartbeat against my chest, it must be so strong."

"Yes Wade it's beating like that for only one reason. I told you my heart knows what it wants. Right now and forever all it wants is you."

They curled up together and drifted off into the realms of sleep and dreams, happy and content that they had finally found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this story, but sometimes the characters 'write' themselves and a story ends up very different to how I initially intended it to be.  
Anyway thanks for reading xoxox


End file.
